


It's Just Kissing Practice

by giolato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giolato/pseuds/giolato
Summary: Eren and Armin are having a practice kissing session. They tell themselves it's kissing practice, but what happens when they feel it's more than that?





	It's Just Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FF when I was fucking twelve goodbye

Armin looked into Eren's emerald eyes. Armin was on his knees, and Eren had his arms wrapped around the blonde boy's hips, Armin's fingers tangled in Eren's messy brown hair.

"Are you sure you want to practice now?" Armin asked.

"I'm sure."

"But what if they hear us? What if we get separated?"

Eren pressed his lips against those of his friend's, not bothering to even think of the boy's questions.

Eren tilted his head slightly, pushing his tongue against his friend's chipped front tooth. Eren loved the chip in Armin's tooth. It let him know that Armin was more than just a regular nerdy kid. He was different. More than different. Special.

Meanwhile, Armin's forcing himself not to make noise, struggling awfully. It was supposed to be kissing practice. It wasn't supposed to make him feel anything.

Armin opened his mouth slightly, trying to get air, only to have his best friend's tongue in his mouth instead.

Eren roamed his best friend's mouth using his tongue, small, unnoticable hitched breaths esaping. He felt anxious. This was kissing practice—He wasn't supposed to feel anything.

His mind got the best of him. He pushed Armin onto the matress, his tongue and lips starting to move faster.

Armin did the same to Eren, roamed the inside of his mouth as Eren's sharp teeth accidentally bit his lip—accidentally pleasuring him. Armin avoided coming in contact with Eren's tongue, in fear that he would scare Eren away by moaning softly. Just one noise and you're dead, Armin, the teen told himself.

Eren pushed his lips down harder, causing his tongue to push against Armin's. It's just kissing practice, Eren thought to himse—

"Mmn..!"

Eren pulled away immediately. Armin's eyes watered, his lip quivered, his cheeks reddened. He looked like he was about to cry.

Eren felt more shocked than embarrassed—He'd had a thing for Armin since the beginning. If Armin really really meant to do that, Eren would be the happiest most surprised man alive, making Armin the happiest most embarrassed man alive.

"Did you mean that?" Eren asked. Armin nodded his head slightly, afraid of what Eren might do. Instead of hurting him, like the smaller male thought he would, Eren pressed his lips to Armin's collarbone, kissing it softly and sweetly, causing the younger boy to relax.

Eren pulled away for breath for a second, to kiss Armin's neck with more pressure, adding wetness, making the boy moan.

Eren licked at it, his and Armin's moans and squeals matching together.

"Eren.. Something tells me this wasn't your first kiss." Armin said with a smirk. Eren bit at a tender piece of Armin's collarbone, making the blonde boy moan, then sucked as hard as he could, recieving an even louder one before detatching himself from what was supposed to be his best friend.

"It wasn't my first kiss, but this is the first kiss I really enjoyed." Eren whispered.

Armin's blush from earlier had come back a deeper shade of red.

"You're not mad at me..?" Armin asked, his eyes closing slowly.

"Armin, ever since we first met I've had feelings for you. I was just to afraid to show it. I thought my mother, father, or Mikasa would get mad at me."

"Oh, Eren.." Armin sighed. "I love you..."

Eren blushed, placing a kiss on Armin's forehead.

"I love you to pieces, Armin, with all of my heart, and I will never, ever, let you go."

 


End file.
